


When the Roles are Reversed

by MEParker



Series: Role Reversal [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Role Reversal, Yang 3 in 2D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEParker/pseuds/MEParker
Summary: When, instead of Carlton finding out about Shules, Juliet finds out about Shassie.





	When the Roles are Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! I do not own Psych or any of the characters, I used some of the original lines from the episode Yang 3 in 2D in season 5 for contiguity and realism. All rights go to the creators/owners of psych.

Shawn Spencer walked down the steps of the of the police station, his pace fast as he looked for a certain someone.

“Hey, there you are.” He said as he walked into Interrogation Room A, announcing his presence to the man sitting at the table, closing the door behind him.

“I finished writing my statement 20 minutes ago, Gus is in the car, engine on, wheels pointed towards pancakes.” He explained, excited for the awaiting pancakes.

“Please tell me you’re in.” He begged, knowing that the chances of the man joining his friend and himself were low at best.

“Well, Spencer, unlike some people, I actually like being detailed-oriented when I write a statement.” Carlton Lassiter said smugly, playfully riling up the impatient male.

“Can’t you just write ‘We did it!’ Like Gus and I did, we even added an exclamation mark, which although felt a little excessive.” Shawn rambled. Carlton give him a deadpan look, as if asking, ‘seriously?’ Shawn chuckled, giving away his joking manner.

“You’ll have to get used to writing in as much detail as possible, we are of course just marking time till the next crazy walks.” Carlton said, matter-of-factly. 

“Well, of course we are, but you do know they’re all gonna be small potatoes compared to Yin.” Shawn replied. Carlton shook his head, agreeing with the psychic for once.

“Plus you have me now, I know I may not appear that physically imposing at first blush, but it turns out I have the tenacity of a Swiss fox and the instincts of a dragonfly.” He said, all-knowing and completely confident in his statement.

“I really hope you realize that one of those is a rabbit and the other is an insect, otherwise I don’t know what we are doing together.” Lassiter said, gesturing to Shawn then himself.

“Of course I know that, that’s why I chose them.” Shawn defended getting up from his seat, about to leave.

“Wait.” Lassiter called, quickly gaining the departing mans attention. He waved the man over with a small finger gesture, beckoning Shawn over. He forcefully grabbed the man chin, being careful not to hurt him. Shawn smiled, seeing where this was going and leaned forward, into Carlton’s hand. Their lips met in a brief caste kiss. One that both men savoured. They pulled away slightly, sharing air.

“I think you’re swell.” Shawn complimented. Carlton rolled his eyes, unable to keep the slightest smile off his face as he scoffed.

“I’ll see you tonight.” Lassiter said as he reluctantly let go of Shawn’s face.

“I’ll bring you some pancakes. I don’t know if they’re gonna travel. They might.” He warned as he walked out of the interrogation room.

Unbeknownst to the couple, a shocked women stood on the other side of the glass, watching their exchange. She blinked repeatedly as she shakily resumed the task she was there for. Leaving the room, trying with difficulty to digest what she just witnessed.


End file.
